Becky Jackson
Becky Jackson is a student at William McKinley High School with Down's syndrome. She made her first appearance in Wheels. She is a friend of Brittany Pierce, however, but some people say that is only because Brittany cheats off of Becky's math papers in school. She joins the Cheerios because Sue feels sympathetic for her as she has an older sister with Down's syndrome. She is portrayed by Lauren Potter. Season One In "Wheels", she is seen talking to her friend Brittany in the cafeteria area. She sees the glee club bake sale and compliments Santana, then Brittany buys her a cupcake. She auditions for the Cheerios, after hearing that they have been rehearsing a routine involving jump ropes. In her audition, she jumps rope and stumbles a few times, but much to the surprise of Will she makes to the Cheerios. Later she is shown practicing jump rope with Sue, which she finds difficult. Will watches from the entrance to the gym, and is shocked by how hard Sue is pushing Becky. When Will confronts her, Sue retorts that's she is going to treat Becky like every other Cheerio, which Becky herself seems happy about. In "The Power of Madonna", she listens to Sue's praising of her icon, Madonna. During which, Sue declares that the cheerleaders will be referred to by their first names, just like Madonna, declaring Becky Jackson as just Becky, which delighted her. In "Home", she is seen watching Sue make her special milkshake to stay thin and gives a face of disgust. She is later seen getting weighed by Sue, right before Mercedes, and losing 2 lbs. She is happy with herself and so is Sue. Season Two In "Audition", she is seen at the Cheerios tryouts with Sue and watches Finn dancing and comments that it was embarassing. In Britney/Brittany she is seen at the homecoming pep rally where Sue reminds her to perform a citizens arrest if necessary. It seems that Sue has taken Becky has her personal assistant. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show she''' dress up as Sue for the Halloween. Becky was also seen in this episode trick or treating Mr. Schue who sadly forgot to buy any candies and they were again seen watching Sue's Corner in the television. She also told him to giver her candy or she '''WILL cut him. Personality Due to having Down Syndrome, Becky's personality and mental levels could be considered that of a young child. She is often the subject of ridicule and disgust by the more popular students, but she remains either oblivious or eternally optimisic about everything, always wearing a sweet smile and simply content talking to people. She treats everyone as a friend, even those who don't deserve it like Santana. She is also very ambitious, taking a one-in-a-million chance trying out for the cheerleading team, into which she is immediately accepted. Becky's condition unfortunately makes it hard for her to be as talented or skilled as the other Cheerios, however, she again does not let that hold her back and instead tries as hard as she possibly can. In fact, she is overjoyed by the fact that the coach, Sue Sylvester, treats her just like she treats every other cheerleader, pushing her to her absolute limits, never once going easy on her because of her condition. Since her acceptance into the Cheerios, she has almost always been seen at Sue's side, often acting as her second-in-command for most other duties, such as monitering the hall or observing auditions. Through this, she has become more snarky and snappy, having absorbed some of Sue's personality. Quotations Category:Becky Jackson Category:becky Category:season 2 Category:season two Category:Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Disabled Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Wheels Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Home Category:Audition Category:Brittany Pierce Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show